


Dying is Easy. Living is Harder. (Discontinued for Now)

by asher_loves_turtlez



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asher_loves_turtlez/pseuds/asher_loves_turtlez
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is told by Thomas Jefferson that he's a coward after attempting suicide. I don't know how else to describe it, I'm not good at summaries.





	1. Just A Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing a longer Hamilton fanfic! Sorry the first chapter is short. I had a severe lack of ideas. Um, I hope y'all like it. Please comment any constructive criticism! I'd greatly appreciate it! Also, I got this idea from a tumblr writing prompt.  
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Implied suicide attempt, emotional breakdown (I guess that's what I should call it)

“Coward. That’s all you are. A coward,” Thomas spat.

Alex sat on the hospital bed, rocking himself back and forth as he tried to ignore Thomas’ harsh words. “J-Jefferson, I’m so-”

Thomas cut him off. “No, Hamilton. You’re not sorry. You’re a coward who doesn’t give a fuck about anyone else. You’re an idiot and a coward,” he said, then swiftly turned around and walked out of Alex’s room. 

As soon as he could no longer hear Thomas’ footsteps, Alex broke down in tears. He knew Thomas was just trying get under his skin, but he couldn’t help but be upset. He just sat there sobbing for so long that he couldn’t breathe. He started to hyperventilate, his chest heaving, desperately trying to bring in oxygen. There were still tears running down Alex’s face as he tried to control his breathing, but it was like he had forgotten how. Thomas’ words replayed in his head once more as the world faded into black.

~~~~~

Alex heard the beeping of the heart monitor and frantic voices as he slowly came to. He slowly opened his eyes, and his friends were standing by his bed, their expressions changing from anxious to relieved the moment they saw Alex open his eyes. 

“Alex, mon cher!” Lafayette exclaimed.

“Hi,” Alex said weakly.

“Please, don’t ever do that to us again,” John said. “We were so worried about you!” 

Just then, Alex’s adoptive parents, George and Martha Washington, walked in. “Alex, thank goodness you’re alright!” Martha cried. “We were worried sick!”

Alex smiled sadly. “Hey,” he whispered.

The doctor walked over to the group. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I want to let y’all know that Alex can go home as soon as he’s signed out. Please make sure he’s okay, and keep him away from anything potentially dangerous to him. We wouldn’t want this to happen again,” he said. 

George looked at Alex. “Are you ready to go home, son?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Alex said, “I’m ready.”

~~~~~

As soon as everyone arrived home, Martha made Alex some soup. “Here, you need to eat something,” she said, putting the meal on the table in front of Alex.

Alex groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, Alex. You’re underweight. You haven’t been eating enough. I promise I won’t make you eat a ton of food. But you need to eat something.”

“Fine.” Alex sighed and picked up his spoon and ate a spoonful of the soup. “There. I ate.”

“Alex, please, you need to eat more than that.”

Alex swirled his spoon around the bowl, occasionally eating spoonfuls of soup. He sat at the table slowly eating his soup for an hour. After he finished, he got up and dragged himself to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, and barely made it back to his room and to his bed before passing out.


	2. Discontinuing. (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discontinuing this story for now.

hey. sorry i never posted the second chapter. i just cant right now. im having a really hard time and something written about depression isnt good for me right now. im sorry. ill continue this when i can. bye yall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'll try to update every tuesday, but they may change depending on school. High school's way crazier than middle school.


End file.
